And Here's to Many More!
by orangepencils
Summary: April the 8th was their day and they would always spend it together. Whether it was by yelling at each other or passing it in bed, they did it together. But apparently, this year, Francis had made other plans. Fluff


**And Here's to Many More!**

**275**

**Happy Entente Cordiale day!**

**When I remembered/realised that it was today, I quickly wrote this up.**

**Disclaimer: Come on University, just call me already!**

And Here's to Many More!

One would think that after being together in something for such a long time, the other party would take the time to at least have the courtesy to call, but no, not this year. It figured that after one hundred and six years, Francis would decide that after one hundred and five years of calling him, he wouldn't bother to remind him what it was today like he had all those previous years.

So for the first time in all those long, long years, Arthur decided to do something that he hadn't done, ever. He picked up the phone and dialled the number he wished wasn't so familiar. It figured that the Frenchman wasn't home. Immediately, England thought that France was off gallivanting through his hometown, flirting with anything that had a pretty face and two legs. It infuriated him. April the 8th was their day and they would always spend it together. Whether it was by yelling at each other or passing it in bed, they did it together. But apparently, this year, Francis had made other plans.

Out of habit, (and a bad one at that), he dialled up France's cell phone number since he (unfortunately) knew that the older man always had it on and when Francis did not answer, Arthur knew that something was up and he wasn't pleased. England's potentially good day had suddenly turned bitter.

It wasn't that he had been looking forward to the blasted day, (no, he had not circled the day on the calendar), or that he had actually gotten something for the Frenchman this year, but it was a tradition and he couldn't simply go back on tradition. Upset, he spent the better part of the day embroidering his heart out.

He didn't even realize that he had embroidered both of their flags woven together until he ran out of blue thread. England debated whether or not to finish the thing, but he didn't like leaving anything incomplete so he went ahead with it. It turned out to be quite nice, all things considered.

He was so wrapped up in his work that he almost managed to forget that he had been upset until the doorbell rang. Puzzled, he clipped the thread short before knotting it and walking to his front door. Arthur wasn't expecting anyone since the traitor had completely dismissed him, so he was slightly miffed when he found Francis standing on the other side with a rather radiant smile about his face. England had half a mind to simply close the door and make himself a cup of tea, but that wouldn't have been very gentleman like so he kept the door open and glared at the taller man.

"Et bien le bonjour à toi, Angleterre, toujours un plaisir de te voir, on dirait."/ _"Why hello to you too, England, always a pleasure to see you, it seems."_ Francis said with a mocking little smile.

"Don't you dare! Not after you completely ignored today." France continued to smile and England wanted to slap that expression off of his face.

"Mais Arthur, tu ne vas quand même pas rompre la tradition d'aujourd'hui, non?"/ _"Now Arthur, you aren't going to break the tradition that is today, no?"_ The Briton could feel his blood boil.

"Break tradition? Me, break tradition when you didn't even call today? I'm not the one who's breaking the tradition, you are!"

"Ah, tu dois me pardonner, mon chou, j'ai passé toute la journée à préparer un petit festin pour nous. J'espère que cela ne te déplais pas."/ _"Ah, you must forgive me, my love, I spent all day preparing a small feast for the both of us. I hope this doesn't displease you."_ He moved aside and revealed a cart with a few covered dishes, a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice, two champagne flutes, a bottle of very expensive looking champagne and a bouquet of red and white roses. Arthur could only gawp at the cart and wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Alors, tu me laisses entrer ou on passe la soirée au clair de lune?"/ _"So, will you let me in or shall we pass the night under the moonlight?"_ England did not miss the wink that France sent in his direction, but moved aside anyway to let the older man in. Francis removed his shoes and coat before walking to the familiar kitchen and started unloading the dishes. Arthur could only watch as in a matter of minutes, delicious looking food had appeared on his table.

"Allez, viens t'asseoir avec moi et raconte moi comment s'est passé ta journée."/ _"Come and sit with me and tell me how your day went."_ The island nation robotically walked to the chair across from the Frenchman and sat down. He murmured a soft "thank you" when a glass of wine was handed to him before taking a sip.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié cette journée spéciale quand même?"/ _"You couldn't have thought that I had forgotten this special day?"_ Francis asked when England did not talk. He took the younger man's hand in his own and threaded their fingers together, testing the waters. When Arthur did not pull away, Francis' smile widened a bit more.

"Well, you hadn't called and your cell phone was off." England managed to say. France chuckled richly at that and explained that he had forgotten it at Spain's house the night before and the battery had probably died over the course of the night.

"Je suis heureux de savoir que tu tiens à cet anniversaire maintenant, mon cœur."/ _"I'm happy to know that you finally care about this day, my love."_ Arthur sputtered that he didn't care, but Francis knew better.

"Shut it, frog, I'm simply used to it by now. You just can't break tradition; it would be like beginning a morning without a cup of Earl Grey." France quirked an eyebrow at that; for England to compare this day to his tea meant that he did care after all and even though Francis knew that Arthur always had, it still warmed his heart to hear the words being implied.

"Je t'aime Arthur, j'espère que nous passerons encore de nombreuse années ensemble."/ _"I love you Arthur, I hope that we will pass many more years together."_ France brought England's hand to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. He allowed himself a small smile when he noticed the other man turn red from the contact.

"And here's to many more years; I suppose one hundred and six isn't nearly enough." Arthur said as he caressed Francis' cheek and the Frenchman held the hand there for a while longer.

**OWARI**

**Wow, a FrUk story without the children! What has happened?**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: April 8****th**** 2010, 6:20pm**

**Finished writing: April 8****th**** 2010, 8:03pm**

**Started typing: April 8****th**** 2010, 8:23pm**

**Finished typing: April 8****th**** 2010, 8:57pm**


End file.
